The subject matter of the present application relates to microelectronic assemblies, e.g., microelectronic packages which include one or more semiconductor chips having active devices thereon, and more particularly to a power boosting circuit for semiconductor packaging.
Microelectronic elements, e.g., semiconductor chips, are thin, flat elements which can incorporate integrated circuits including active semiconductor devices such as transistors, diodes, etc., and wiring which provides electrical interconnections. Semiconductor chips may also or alternatively include passive devices such as capacitors, inductors or resistors. In particular constructions, a microelectronic element can include one or more semiconductor chips having an encapsulant on one or more surfaces thereof and having electrically conductive elements electrically connected with contacts of the one or more semiconductor chips, the contacts being exposed at a surface of the microelectronic element. In some cases, a microelectronic element can be a fan-out wafer level microelectronic unit containing one or more semiconductor chips in which an encapsulant covers at least edges of the one or more semiconductor chips, and in which electrically conductive traces extend along a surface of the one or more chips and onto a surface of the encapsulant beyond an edge of one or more chips.
Certain types of microelectronic elements are subject to fluctuating power demand. The power demand can vary between low demand in periods of relative inactivity and high demand in periods of high activity.
Among conventional approaches for responding to the fluctuating power demand is a system power supply capable of increasing its output of current to maintain a voltage at an output of the power supply voltage relatively constant. Decoupling capacitors are also sometimes electrically connected with power supply inputs of a system or microelectronic package to help satisfy transient increases in the demand for current.
Korean Patent Publication Nos. 2007-070099, 2007-0031463, 2009-0029360 and United States Patent Publication Nos. 2007/0145922, 2004/0136242, 2006/0077745, 2008/0304306 and 2009/0180345 describe various approaches for power regulation in accordance with the prior art.
Further improvements can be made to microelectronic packages to regulate the delivery of power to a microelectronic element, e.g., semiconductor chip, therein.